


Welcome Home, Grant

by JoyceCecilia143



Series: Grant Gustin - Oneshots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), grant gustin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceCecilia143/pseuds/JoyceCecilia143
Summary: Your boyfriend Grant finally comes home after being away filming for three months straight.





	

You grab your keys out of the dish by the front door and take one last look into the mirror. You glance over at the calendar you had made on one of the many lonely nights you had spent while your boyfriend Grant Gustin was away filming his new show The Flash in which he had landed the starring role.

Dates were chronologically crossed out, leading up to one last date box which had a picture of Grant in it with a large gold heart drawn around it. He was finally coming home and you would be standing right there at the gate when his flight landed.

A smile spreads across your face as you picture what your reunion with Grant will be like. Will you run towards him and throw your arms around him and he spins you around like they do in the movies?

Will you fall into each others arms and start kissing each other with everything you have in you? Or will it be more like you throw yourself at him with such force you both fall to the ground?

You chuckle to yourself, saying “Yep, that’s the one” as you come to the conclusion that the last scenario is probably the most plausible since both you and Grant are “vertically challenged” at times, as he always calls it.

One last outfit check and you’re out the door. Traffic is surprisingly calm for this time of day, which is a welcome break for you as you don’t want to be late for the airport. You want to be standing right there at the gate when your tall, dark, green eyed actor boyfriend walks through the door and back into your life after a three-month long absence.

A tear threatens to spill over your eyelids as you think about the past three months, only being able to see him once a week through iChat or Skype or FaceTime when he would call you right before a big scene as a way to calm his nerves.

He always said the sound of your voice calmed him down. He had even made you record your voice onto his phone so he could listen to it whenever he felt like it. You loved that about him: how he could make you feel like the most special girl in the world, even if he was in a different country.

Your mind wandered off to the one night he had called you on FaceTime, his flawless features plagued by a look of worry. He had found out that his character Barry Allen was getting a love interest in Linda Park, played by Malese Jow.

Their characters were supposed to have a make-out scene, which Grant was nervous about because he didn’t want to hurt your feelings by having to be intimate with someone else.

He had been afraid you’d get jealous or upset by it, since he knew he had been your first and that intimacy was something he only wanted to share with you, not with a complete stranger with a dozen cameras and people watching.

You had spent almost 30 minutes reassuring him that you were okay with it and that you knew it came with the job of being an actor. Of course, you did have a slight fear that Grant and his on-screen love interest would develop feelings for each other, just like you and Grant had over two years ago.

Even before you really knew Grant, you knew he was special. You had been following his career ever since you had heard him sing on Glee and you had been mesmerized by him ever since.

When you had finally met him by some dumb coincidence, the idea of him that you had formed in your head didn’t do him any justice. He was so much better than you had ever imagined: he was more handsome than he was on TV, taller, more adorable and he had the most amazing personality.

Completely lost in your thoughts, you were pulling into the airport parking lot and before you knew it, a group of paparazzi were already following you around. “(YN)! (YN)! Are you excited about Grant finally coming home?” “What are your thoughts about the story of Grant getting drunk and taking a girl home with him?” “Is it true that he got a minor pregnant?”

The flashes and the questions made your head spin. Luckily, airport security was right there, keeping the photographers at a safe distance and leading you to the gate where Grant’s plane would be arriving very soon.

As much as you had been trying to avoid it, your thoughts wandered back to the paparazzi. Their questions were just ringing in your head, bringing tears to your eyes again.

Just then, the gate doors opened and there he was, first out of the plane like you had expected. Behind him was a soldier just getting home from deployment and the most adorable little girl running up to him. You only had eyes for one person: the tall, lanky guy with the tussled brown hair that was practically sprinting toward you.

His arms wrapped around you so tightly you could hardly breathe, but you didn’t care. You loved when he pulled you in for one of his signature bear hugs. And then it happened: your tear-filled eyes met his beautiful, yet obviously tired green eyes.

His beautiful smile faded into a worried frown and his hands made their way to your cheeks, the tears being wiped away by his thumbs. “Why are you crying, beautiful? Where is that smile I love and missed so much?”

“The paparazzi are here”, you stutter out, your voice barely a whisper. That was all you needed to say for him to comprehend the situation. You had been together for over two years now, putting up with rumors, Photoshopped pics of Grant and other girls and paparazzi following you around everywhere.

Grant knew exactly what this did to you, and he hated that he was the reason for all of it. You had made it clear to him that you didn’t care about any of it, that nothing could tear you apart, but he knew it killed you inside to see and hear these lies being spread about him.

Of course all of that didn’t matter, because you would rather be dead than NOT be with Grant, but you couldn’t help but let the paparazzi get to you every now and then. These times were rare, but this time his three-month absence wasn’t really helping you at all.

Then his lips were on yours and it was like the whole world just disappeared, and you and Grant were the only two people in it. It felt so good to kiss him again and you knew he liked it too, because you could feel him smile into the kiss.

“I missed you so much”, he said as he pulled you in for another bone-crushing hug. You couldn’t speak, in fact, you were using all your energy to try and remember how to breathe. You just buried your face in his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne that you had missed so much.

Suddenly a voice brought you both back from your own little world. “Dude, let the girl breathe”, followed by another voice saying “Hey, we missed her too”. You turned around to see Carlos, Tom and Danielle standing behind you, the boys making a puppy dog face and holding their arms out and Danielle smiling at the sight of your and Grant’s emotional reunion.

After saying hello and - almost immediately after - saying goodbye again, you and Grant left the airport and headed to your car. All the way to where your car was parked, paparazzi were taking pics of you and him, but you didn’t care.

You were with Grant now. His arm wrapped tightly around you made you feel safe, you didn’t even notice the flashes that were going off every second. Eventually you made it to your car, opening your trunk so Grant could put his luggage in it and then you were off.

As soon as you pulled onto the freeway, Grant was out like a light. He had looked tired at the airport but you didn’t think he would be this tired. You smiled, taking one hand off the steering wheel to wipe a strand of hair out of his face.

20 minutes later, you arrived at your house and Grant was still fast asleep. You were reluctant to wake him up, because he had seemed so tired and he looked so cute while he was sleeping.

You put your hand on his, rubbing circles on it with your thumb. “Grant”, you say his name trying to wake him up, knowing this is almost like Mission Impossible since he’s such a fast sleeper.

“No, mommy, 15 more minutes”, Grant says in a whiny voice as he stirs in his seat a bit. Trying to stifle your laugh, you quickly cover your mouth with your hand, the sudden movement finally waking him up.

“Well hello there, Sleeping Beauty”, you say as you lean in to kiss him. “Did I really sleep all the way home?” He said, obviously embarrassed about it. “Man, I’m such a terrible boyfriend.”

“What are you talking about, Grant?” “Well, here we are, finally together again after me being gone for three months and what’s the first thing I do? I freakin’ fall asleep in your car!”

He’s beginning to ramble and even though you know he’s being serious, you can’t help but chuckle a little at his nervous babbling. “Grant.” He continues to ramble on. “Grant” Still no response.

“GRANT!” You shout, snapping him right out of it. “What?” He says sheepishly. “You’re babbling, babe.” “But, I...” You put a finger on his lips to shush him. “But nothing, Grant. We have all the time in the world to talk. You deserve to just kick back and relax.” You smile.

Grant smiles back and then you finally get out of the car, taking his luggage out of the trunk and heading inside. “Home sweet home”, says Grant as he looks around the living room.

You had been living with Grant for almost four months now, well, actually only one month since he’s been gone for the other three. He set his luggage down on the floor and then leapt over the back of the huge couch and got himself settled in it.

When you didn’t follow suit and settled yourself on the couch, in his arms, he looked up at you with a puppy dog face and patted the empty space on the big couch next to him. You smile and dive over the edge of the couch, landing on top of Grant.

He smiles at you and lifts his head to kiss you. Before you know it, your hands are all over him: running through his hair, trailing up and down his toned abs (although he feels skinnier to you than he did before he left) and – you couldn’t help yourself – on his butt.

Pretty soon his shirt ends up on the floor and you’re kissing his chest while he tugs on your t-shirt – which is technically his, but Grant tried doing his own laundry once and ended up shrinking about five of his shirts making them perfect for you – so you take it off and throw it in his face, laughing.

An hour later you’re both lying on the couch, snuggled up under a blanket, your clothes scattered all over the floor. Suddenly Grant starts chuckling, your head bouncing up and down on his chest from his laughter.

“What?” you say, lifting your head slightly to look up into his eyes, that were simply twinkling with amusement. “Remember what happened when I got home after filming 90210?”

You needed no further explanation. Your thoughts trail off to last year, when Grant got home from his acting gig and you were staying over at his brother’s house, since he still lived with his older brother back then.

Just like today, you and Grant had “expressed your love” for each other after being separated for so long by having some good old “adult fun”. Only it got a bit awkward when Grant started making noises that made his brother a bit suspicious and he ended up knocking on his bedroom door, seeing if everything was okay.

You bury your head in his chest, laughing out of control - kind of like you were when you were rolling on the bed laughing when it actually happened - as you remember Grant’s reaction. He had called out to his brother that he had knicked himself while shaving and the blood loss and the pain were making him feel a bit queasy.

Of course his brother wanted to help him, which had made you laugh even more – eventhough you were still naked on his bed, covering yourself up under the sheets. So he had looked at you all desperate, unable to find a good excuse and you had to save the day by using your “gift of the gab” to talk Grant out of this mess.

You come back to the present when Grant starts running his fingers through your hair. “That was a good time”, you say as you slowly get up off the couch, getting dressed again.

Another puppy dog face. You laugh, thinking how Grant always seems to do this when he wants something, and usually succeeds in getting it – darn his good looks and his incredible charm, but mostly his eyes, darn his eyes!

“Not gonna work this time, Gustin”, you say with your back turned to him, while putting on your jeans. “But I wanna cuddle. CUDDLE WITH ME!” You can’t help but laugh at his Snooki impersonation – you had gotten into watching old Jersey Shore episodes together one day when it was raining out and your plans to go to the beach had to be canceled.

“Well, “Snooki”, I could come and cuddle with you now and we’ll both starve to death or I could go make us some dinner and you can go unpack your bags.” You reconsider your last remark and quickly add: “But don’t start a load of laundry yourself please. Although the shirt you have on today would look REALLY cute on me.”

You stick out your tongue at him playfully as he puts on his clothes and heads off to the laundry room with his luggage. You both enjoy a lovely homemade meal and then settle in front of the TV to watch – what else – a Jersey Shore marathon.

It was the perfect evening: lying on the couch, wrapped up tightly in Grant’s arms, your head leaning against his chest listening to his heart beat while rubbing small circles on his toned stomach.

Occasionally you peel yourself off of Grant’s chest to take a sip of your glass of wine and to laugh hysterically at Grant’s impressions of the Jersey Shore cast members.

“You REALLY like this show, don’t you?”, you say as you look up into his emerald green eyes which seem even more tired than when you looked into them at the airport. You straighten up against his chest, putting your hand on his cheek.

He looks at you with those big, green, tired eyes and smiles softly. “I guess those lost hours of sleep from the past few weeks have finally gotten to me”, he says as he puts his own hand over yours which is still placed on his cheek.

“Let’s go to bed, baby.” You say as you start to get up, but Grant pulls you back down on his lap. You smile and kiss his soft lips. “Grant, you’re tired, you’ve been filming for months, you were just on a six-hour flight and you only had a 20 minute nap on the way home from the airport. You’re going to bed, Mister.”

He sighs and reluctantly lets you pull him up off of the couch. You turn off the TV and all the downstairs lights and head up to your bed room, holding Grant’s hand tightly in yours.

Once in your room, you let go of Grant’s hand and close the door behind you. When you turn around, you have to stifle a laugh when you see Grant lying on your bed, making his “sexy face”.

“Grant”, you say as you go to change into your pajamas, which is basically just one of Grant’s shirts (one that hasn’t been shrunken in the laundry so it looks pretty big on you). Obviously getting the wrong idea, Grant scoots to the foot of the bed and sits there in front of you like a puppy begging for food.

“You look so good in my clothes, babe”, Grant says as he bites his lower lip in that sexy way that makes you feel all tingly inside. He pulls you onto his lap and starts kissing you, a kiss unlike any other you’ve shared before. A kiss containing more want, more lust, more need than ever before.

You lose yourself in the kiss and help him out of his shirt like you did before. But instead of continuing on the way Grant was hoping, you get off of his lap and sit behind him as you start rubbing his shoulders.

Clearly feeling the tension and the stress flow right out of his body, Grant starts to relax and leans his head back against your chest. “You’re mean, you know that?” He says as you smile to yourself, knowing you had won.

“We have plenty of time for your “sexy time”, baby”, you say as your hands are still massaging his shoulders. “Right now it’s important that you get some rest. You’ve been working so hard lately, you need to relax.”

“But I liked my idea of relaxing too”, he said, hoping he would get his way after all. You start moving your hands down his back, tracing his spine. He lets out a groan, telling you he likes it.

He lies down on his stomach so you can massage his back, which is really tense and full of knots. You massage him for a while longer until you notice him starting to doze off.

“Grant”, you say, rubbing his back with one hand and leaning down so your face is next to his. “Hmm”, he mumbles without opening his eyes. You smile. “Grant, let’s go to sleep before you doze off completely.”

He reluctantly gets up and changes into his pajama bottoms (he sleeps shirtless, which you have absolutely no problem with) while you settle under the covers. Soon after, he joins you and once again wraps his arms around you as if you were a teddy bear.

Almost instantly, you can hear Grant’s breathing change and you can feel his heart rate slow down: he’s fast asleep. You smile as your hand finds Grant’s which is placed on your stomach and you intertwine your fingers with his.

You scoot closer to him to have as little distance between your bodies as possible and right before you close your eyes and drift off to a peaceful sleep, you whisper: “Welcome home, Grant.”


End file.
